


Comparing Relationships

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [87]
Category: Doctor Who, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Aging Up, Alternate Timelines, Crossing Timelines, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Off-screen Relationship(s), Past Relationship(s), Relationship Discussions, Roleplay Logs, Romantic Fluff, Talking, Television Watching, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After suddenly becoming the same age as most of their friends and getting all the appropriate memories, Jenny and Em have a quiet moment in where they talk about things, including their relationship and the relationships among their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparing Relationships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is another prompt fill for **sideofrawr** from the [nonsexual acts of intimacy list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the), this time for Jenny and Em, with the prompt of " _accidentally falling asleep together_." We haven't aged them up in the game yet so hopefully this can still happen in game. ::finger crossed::

She was still getting used to...everything. To having been sixteen one day and then in her twenties the next. To knowing everything she knew, knowing that she and Em didn’t stay together, that Em had chosen James.

Chosen him in more ways than one, apparently.

She knew Em liked guys and girls, and it had never bothered her because she was the same way. She’d just pretty much loved Em for such a long time, and from the first moment she’d crashed into her at the bookstore and realized Em felt the same way, apparently, she’d been so happy. So knowing that when push had come to shove she’d been tossed aside had hurt. And if it hadn’t been for James sitting her down when she’d started to pull away from Em and telling her _everything_ that had gone on since she hadn’t been in New Orleans to see it, she might have pulled away completely.

It would have been a big mistake that she would have made twice. Any idiot with two eyes could see James was head over heels for Zoe in this time and place. What happened between him and Em in the future would probably never happen here, unless there was a freak storm of occurrences and she doubted it would happen, not with her choosing to stay and Em not telling her to go. It still _could_ , because anything could bloody well happen as they’d all found out, but she doubted it. So she decided to make it a point to learn from other her’s mistake and fight for what she wanted and not let go of what she loved most in the world so easily.

And that was Em.

Tonight they were at Zane’s house, curled up in Em’s loft watching the telly. They’d bandied about the idea of maybe getting a place of their own but truth be told Em had really only _just_ moved in with her mum before the freaky aging up thing so she wasn’t really pushing it. They had time, and there were places at the Complex and Greaves House if they wanted them. For now, the loft was nice and Zane didn’t seem to care if his home was 99% overrun by women when she came over. 

Em picked up the remote and flipped through the channels before shifting her position against her girlfriend. “You know, you’d think for such an awesome entertainment system there’d be better stuff on TV,” she said.

“Summer hiatus, love,” Jenny said, startling herself slightly. She was still getting used to the new pitch and timbre of her voice. “All the crap telly is on now.” She nuzzled her cheek against the top of Em’s head. “We could always raid Zane’s movie collection. Or Daisy’s.”

“And run the risk of encountering either of them butt naked? God no,” she said with a laugh. “Zoe said that they forgot to lock the bathroom door last week and let’s just say we should all be _really_ glad Daisy’s powers aren’t voice activated.”

“Eventually they’re going to want this place to themselves, I think,” Jenny said a bit tentatively.

“Probably,” Em said, nodding. “I mean, I don’t think when Zane invited all of us to stay here he expected he’d ever start dating Daisy for real, or that she’d actually move in. But they’re more or less attached at the hip unless her friends from home want her to spend the night on the plane. Then Zane’s just grumpy and I think she is too so they don’t do it often.”

“They sound like that sickeningly sweet kind of couple, except we know they’re sarcastic and snarky,” Jenny said in an amused tone.

“They’re actually really cute,” Em said with a laugh. “I mean, their sense of humor verges towards high R rating and whatnot, but they’re cute.”

“As sickeningly cute as James and Zoe?” Jenny asked.

“Not that much,” Em said, her laughter tapering off. She lifted her head up and looked at Jenny intently. “Are you really okay with all of that? I mean, _really_?”

Jenny began running a hand up and down Em’s back and Em shifted her position slightly. “I’ll admit, it did smart quite a bit to know you not only chose him over me when we broke up but again in a romantic sense,” she said. “But when he explained things, I suppose I understood. He and I were never really fond of each other growing up, probably because we both cared greatly for you and wanted your attention and I always felt like I was competing for it. When he was with the harlot, I felt like I had won. But I suppose I should have known you could love us both, and that...well, if I wasn’t around, you could grow to love him like you had me.”

“I didn’t stop caring about you, you know,” she said quietly. “I thought about asking your mom where you were, about trying to see you. I just didn’t think you’d want to see me.”

Jenny framed Em’s face in her hands. “I always wanted to see you, love. I missed you more than I ever could have expressed. And I think if I had come back and seen you two together, it would have broken my heart. Damn near shattered it.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing that won’t happen now,” she said, leaning in to kiss Jenny softly. Jenny kissed her back, enjoying it until Em pulled away and began to yawn.

“Tired?” Jenny asked.

Em nodded. “I got up early to do some work in the studio. Like, _way_ early. I’m paying for it now.”

“My mum already rather figured I wouldn’t be coming home tonight so if you’ll pass me the remote I’ll find something tolerable on the telly and once you get comfortable we can figure out something to watch, and if you fall asleep on me it’s alright.”

“Are you sure?” Em asked.

Jenny nodded. “Girlfriends are to be used as human pillows just as much as boyfriends are. Equal opportunity and all that.”

Em gave her a grin and another quick kiss before handing her the remote and getting comfortable. Jenny began stroking her hair back, enjoying the moment. Eventually, she realized Em was asleep, and so she turned off the telly and reached for the remote that Zane had for the room to turn off the lights and turned them off before pulling the nearest blanket over them and settling in. This was a good way to end her day, she realized, and while there may be things to work out in the future between them, they were better off than they had been, and that was a good start.


End file.
